Meet The Family
by KAMIKAKES
Summary: Puss and Kitty's parents want to met them. But what will Kitty's father think of Puss? Does Puss' mother want Kitty to have her grandkids? This story will go on! I'm updating!
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful, sunny day in San Ricardo; and our two favorite felines were lying on a hill, staring at the clouds, and dreaming about the future. Puss was sitting down, leaning on a tree with Kitty lying on his chest. He smiled as he stroked his girlfriend's shoulder. _**Kitty is so amazing, I want to be with her forever! **_he thought to himself. Then Kitty broke the silence as she pointed her clawless finger at the clouds.

**Kitty: **_**Mira, **_**look; that one looks like a turtle!**

Puss looked carefully at the cloud. It DID look like a turtle.

**Puss: *laugh* You're right, it does!**

**Kitty: Oh by the way, here's your money back *holds up Puss' coin pouch***

**Puss: (rolls his eyes): Give it back! *statches coin pouch from Kitty and puts it away***

Both of them laughed and giggled. Then Kitty frowned as she thought about something. Puss noticed her and tried to comfort her.

**Puss: Kitty? What is wrong, **_**mi amor?**_

**Kitty: Nothing.**

**Puss: Kitty, don't lie to me.**

**Kitty: *sigh* It's... **_**mi familia.**_

**Puss: Your family?**

**Kitty: Yes. I don't know where they are, or if they still remember me.**

**Puss: Do you remember them?**

**Kitty: A little.**

**Puss: Well, start off small. Do you remember your mother or father?**

**Kitty: My mother was a beautiful white furred cat with blue eyes; and her name was Thalia.**

**Puss: And your father?**

**Kitty: His name was Roberto, and he was a black furred cat with green eyes.**

**Puss: So that's where you got the perfect combination of black and white fur. And you got your eyes from your mother.**

**Kitty: *soft laugh* Yeah.**

**Puss: Sounds like you had a very nice family.**

**Kitty: I guess I did, until...**

**Puss: Until what?**

**Kitty: When I was a kitten, we didn't have any place to stay... and they couldn't take care of their kitten. So... they left me on a house's door step... and ran away. And that's how I met my owners. But... *starting to cry* we both know... what happened... after that.**

She cried into his shoulder. Kitty had been abandoned and declawed. As he held her with comfort, Puss knew exactly how Kitty felt. His family was gone when he was a kitten as well; and now, it was a great moment to talk about it.

**Puss: Shh, shh, shh. There, there Kitty. I know what you went through.**

**Kitty (tears rolling down her eyes): How?**

**Puss (wiping Kitty's tears away): My mother and father abandoned me too.**

**Kitty: Really? What did they look like?**

**Puss: My mother was very beautiful; an orange and white furred cat with turquoise eyes. And my father... *laugh* I got my looks from him.**

**Kitty: Oh, so he had orange fur and green eyes?**

**Puss: Yep!**

**Kitty: And what were their names?**

**Puss: Alejandro and Bianca.**

**Kitty: Puss?**

**Puss: **_**Si?**_

**Kitty: Do you think, that we could actually comfort each other from the pains in our past?**

Puss responded by gently placing his paw on her cheek, and giving Kitty a soft, yet passionate, kiss. What was seconds felt like hours to Kitty. When they released from the kiss they, stared into each other eyes; Puss' emerald-green eyes and Kitty's sapphire-blue eyes staring lovingly into each other. Then Puss kindly made Kitty get up and he held both of her paws in his.

**Puss: I believe that we will. And there is something I want ask you.**

**Kitty: Yes Puss?**

**Puss: Okay... *deep breath in then out*... Kitty, you are the most beautiful woman in the world. You are also strong, brave, kind, and clever. I mean, you are practically everything I have ever dreamed of.**

**Kitty: Really!?**

**Puss: **_**Si. **_**And now for what I wanted to ask you.**

Then Puss got down on one knee and looked directly into Kitty's eyes. Kitty had a shocked expression on her face; she knew EXACTLY what happened when a man gets down on one knee and holds his girlfriend's hands.

**Puss: Kitty Softpaws, will you marry me?**

Then Kitty bursted out into joyful tears and smiled at Puss. _**He asked me, HE ASKED ME, **_she thought to herself. _**Wait, I still have to tell him my answer... and I know just what to say.**_

**Kitty: Yes Puss! I will, I will be your wife!**

**Puss: You will?!**

**Kitty: Yes! I love you so much, Puss.**

**Puss: I love you too, Kitty. I LOVE YOU, TOO!**

As he said the last part, Puss grabbed his fiancee's waist and playfully swung her in the air; making her laugh. Then as he brought her down, they kissed passionately.

_**OMG everyone! Puss and Kitty are engaged! Please review and read future chapters.**_


	2. Chapter 2

A while later, Puss and Kitty went back to their place. It was a nice apartment in a hotel. It wasn't much, but since it had a bed, a bathroom, and a window, it was probably enough for most people.

After walking in the room and shutting the door, Puss grabbed Kitty and held her in his arms, bridal style. Kitty laughed and started to kiss Puss with deep passion. Then she spoke.

**Kitty: Isn't this what we should do AFTER the wedding?**

**Puss (seductively): Oh, so you don't want to spend time with me?**

**Kitty (seductively): Fine. Just throw me on the bed and do your thing.**

**Puss: As you wish!**

He gently placed her on the bed, followed by Puss sitting on the bed with Kitty on his lap; both of her legs on each side of his waist. They stared lovingly into each other's eyes and smiled. Kitty's paws held her fiancee's face, and Puss' paws held his fiancee's hips. Then Kitty began to kiss Puss passionately; of course he felt no hesitation to kiss her back. Then Kitty released herself from the kiss; only to kiss Puss' nose up to his forehead. As for Puss, he began to kiss around her neck and then began to purr. Kitty softly moaned with pleasure as she felt his purrs vibrate against her body. They nuzzled their heads together and went in for another kiss. Suprisingly, they still had their stuff on.

Then they were interrupted by a small, yellow bird with two messages in his beak tapping it on the window. Annoyed from the bird disturbing their romantic moment, Puss went over to the window, opened it and let the bird in the room.

**Puss: Alright, **_**pajarito. **_**You have my attention, now what is it?**

The bird placed the messages in Puss' paw and flew away. Puss examined the messages. One of them had his name on it, the other had Kitty's name on it.

**Kitty: Puss? What is it? Why was that bird here?**

**Puss: I don't know. He brought us messages. *hands Kitty her message***

**Kitty: Who sent this?**

**Puss: Not sure, you should read it.**

Kitty unfolded the message. When she read it, her heart almost stopped. Here's what it said:

_Dear Kitty,_

_We both know it's been many years since we last saw you. The truth was that we couldn't find a safe place to raise you; and when we saw that lovely human couple, we thought it was a better life for you. And when we saw a few of your "Wanted" posters, we were terrified that you were an outlaw, but releaved that you are alive. You don't have to, but if you want to meet us, we live in Barcelona, Spain, in an old hotel apartment building. We wish to see you once more, our beloved daughter._

_Love,_

_ Mother and Father_

_P.S. We recognized you by your black and white fur and crystal blue eyes._

When Kitty finished reading the letter, she cried without making a sound or closing her eyes. She only had her tears slowly rolling down her face. Puss saw this and stepped closer to her.

**Puss: Kitty, why are you crying?**

**Kitty: The letter was from...**

**Puss: From who?**

**Kitty (bursting out into tears): MY PARENTS!**

**Puss: Oh.**

**Kitty: They want me to meet them. And they apologized for leaving me.**

**Puss: So, are you happy or upset?**

**Kitty: I'm... I'm... I'M HAPPY!**

Kitty grabbed Puss and hugged him joyfully. Puss couldn't help but feel happy for her; so he decided to hug her back. Then Kitty saw his message in his paw.

**Kitty: Who's your message from, Puss?**

**Puss: I'll check right now.**

Puss unfolded the letter. When he read it, his heart almost stopped. Here's what it said:

_Dear Puss,_

_Thank the Virgin Guadalupe that you are alive. We are really, really sorry we've abandoned you. We were trying to keep you safe; you see, there was a mad dog trying to attack you when you were only a kitten. And sending you away was the only thing we could do. We also know that you are an outlaw. Why!? What happened? Please visit us; we live in Madrid, Spain, in a small, empty house. We hope to see you again after all these years, our son._

_Love,_

_ Mother and Father_

_P.S. If you have a girlfriend already, please let us meet her!_

Puss had a blank expression on his face. Then a small tear rolled down on his cheek, from his eye to the ground. Kitty gently hugged her fiancee with comfort.

**Kitty: What is it Puss?**

**Puss: The letter was from... MY parents.**

**Kitty: You mean... they want to meet you?**

**Puss: Yeah. Kitty, do you know what this means?!**

**Kitty: Both of our parents want to meet both of us?!**

**Puss: Yes!**

They cheered and hugged each other joyfully. _**This is great, **_Puss thought to himself, _**Kitty gets to meet her parents and I get to meet mine. And I'm sure she can't wait to meet mine, and I can't wait to meet hers- **_He stopped right there. Puss knew that if he and Kitty were to meet each other's parents, they would have to tell them they are engaged.

**Puss: Kitty, you know we have tell both our parents that we want to get married.**

**Kitty: I know. And we'll tell them... together.**

**Puss: But what if-**

**Kitty (interrupting Puss by gently covering his mouth): Shhh. If my parents don't like you, then that will be their problem. I love you, and that's all that matters. And since they love me, they'll love you too.**

**Puss: Are you sure?**

**Kitty: **_**Si. **_**I am positive.**

**Puss: I think my parents will love you, too. I mean, I doubt you'll have a crazy mother-in-law.**

**Kitty: *laugh* I'll make sure you don't have a crazy father-in-law.**

**Puss: I love you, Kitty.**

**Kitty: I love you too, Puss.**

They kissed one more time before taking off their stuff, crawling into the bed, and falling asleep in each other's arms. Well, at least Kitty fell asleep; Puss found it difficult to sleep for a few minutes. When he finally got to sleep, he secretly wished to himself that Kitty's father won't beat the life out of him...

_**Ohhhh! Puss and Kitty are finally going to meet both of their parents! But what will they think of the young couple getting married? Please review!**_


End file.
